


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by Pernico_otp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, sad things, sad things man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pernico_otp/pseuds/Pernico_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years later, Another war erupts for the Demigods. Will and Nico got together shortly after the last war. But what happens when Nico gets caught in the cross fire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

 Everything turned into slow motion. The giant pulled the sword out of Nico's chest. It took a moment, but he finally fell. Will was too concentrated on getting to Nico to realize that Thalia Grace had stepped in with Artemis and killed the giant. The giant's sword clattered to the ground, it wasn't until then that Will had seen the poison on the tip of the blade, mixed with blood. "NICO!" He screeched, pulling all attention onto him. The battle was on pause.

He ran and knelt next to his boyfriend, pulling his head onto his lap. "Nico, Nico talk to me." His voice shook. Nico's eyes were distant. He turned to Annabeth, "Get some Ambrosia" he ordered. "Will..." she tried to tell him. "Do it." he was a little more forceful now.

"Will it won't work." Nico coughed, blood splattering the side of his face. "What do you me-" he was cut off. "Will." the boy said sternly. And with that, Will started sobbing. He shut his eyes, hoping this was not happening. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Nico." He sobbed, shaking his head. "Hey don't cry over me babe. Doctor's orders" He tried a weak smile. "You know what would be nice? Can you sing something for me?" Will sniffled. 

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine"_

A shaky breath

_"You make me happy, when skies are grey"_

Nico's eyes started to close

_"You'll never know dear, how much I love you"_

His pulse slowed

_"Please don't take my sunshine away"_

His body relaxed, his last exhale.

He let out another heart wrenching sob. 

* * *

 

The funeral was on a Wednesday. It was terrible really. Will hadn't cried. Not once since he lost his boyfriend. He looked different in the casket. He looked almost peaceful. His skin was very pale, paler than it usually was. Will had the job of pulling the shroud over his body. It was a black shroud, with a skull on it, kind of like the clothing he used to wear. 

After the funeral, will sat in the Hades cabin. He was studying the ring he had bought Nico. He had planned to ask Nico to marry him after the war was over. The ring was pretty, but simple. There was a small skull carved onto the inside of the silver. He saved up a lot of money to buy it for him.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to find Reyna. "Hey" She smiled sadly and sat down next to him. "Hey" he replied. "You need to talk about it?" that was all she said, and Will started sobbing. She pulled him into a hug. He took a few shaky breaths. "I know I know." She comforted. "No you don't." He got a little bit angry.

"You don't know. You don't know what it is like to have the love of your life ripped away from you. You don't know what its like to look at  him, so pale and fragile. You don't know what its like to have to wipe tears from his eyes, with blood dripping out of his mouth. He was in so much pain, and I couldn't do anything about it. He was in so much pain, and all I could do was sit there and cradle him and sing to him. You don't know what its like to have him die in your arms. You don't know what it feels like to have to be pried away from his dead body. So no, Reyna, you do not know what it feels like. You. Do. Not. Know."

He hadn't realized he had been yelling until he realized that Reyna was teary eyed, and Hazel, Jason, and Piper were at the door, watching him. Hazel's face was one of complete shock, she was also a bit teary eyed. Jason's stoic features flickered for a second. Piper had tears running down her face. "I'm Sorry I'm sorry." He muttered, hanging his head low and wiping his eyes.

"No don't be sorry Will Solace." Reyna stood up, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I do not understand what you are going through, although I will make an effort to comfort you. Nico really did love you" She gave him a small smile before hugging him. Jason, Hazel, and Piper soon joined in. 


End file.
